


Alfred doesn't know how to handle a crush

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both famous actors, working together on a new movie. However, they just can't seem to work together well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred doesn't know how to handle a crush

Alfred F. Jones was America's sweetheart, and frankly Ivan though that America needed to evaluate her taste in men.

Sure, onscreen, Alfred F Jones was a sweetheart, attractive, charming while still being modest. People loved him on interviews. Ivan has seen his appearances, the boy knew how to shine. And he had a good record amongst his fellow stars as well, he was known to be nice and easy going. 

So Ivan couldn't understand why he was apparently the one person who got a different side of the star.

Their paths first crossed when they had been cast together in a new movie, some sort of typical Cold War spy drama and they were the stars of it. The plot was interesting enough, but Ivan took the movie on because it was the only movie he had been offered in a while that didn't involve him playing some sort of stereotypical vodka guzzling bear of a Russian. Sure, he had his "Russian moments", like putting vodka in food he really shouldn't or that time he got drunk and wanted to wrestle a bear and almost did, but was thankfully stopped by his friend. But none of those things were nearly as bad as american films made it seem. And so he took this new movie because it was a good role and hey, he needed to buy food and pay rent. 

Alfred was the other star for the film, his role was that of the an American boy who get entangled into this whole international spy crisis, the thing Ivan also liked about the movie was that neither star was portrayed at the "hero of the movie", the writer was Russian-American and wanted to write a movie that contained minimized bias for or against either side. Ivan respected that very much. But back to the point, Alfred and him were working together on this movie. But from the moment they'd met, Ivan discovered the other Alfred F.Jones.

Imagine all the anger he could generate from the fans if he ever called Alfred out on being such a, what did these Americans call it, a dick? Yes, from the moment they meant, America's sweetheart proved to be a rude little brat. He practically ignored Ivan when they weren't doing a scene and when he wasn't ignoring, Alfred was just rude, he never said hello or greeting Ivan without a mean look on his face. He's always standoffish and Ivan doesn't understand how this boy is so different to him then anyone else. In fact he's rather the opposite with the crew and other actors, the cheerful persona is there with these other people and then buries itself when Ivan appears.

Ivan doesn't really know why this bothers him, he's worked with other difficult actors before. But for some reason, Alfred's behavior bothers him, he wanted Alfred to like him, but he doesn't and honestly Ivan was starting to dislike Alfred, he was such an ass, completely full of himself, it was difficult to act with some a fellow co-actor. Sure he was attractive and talented and somewhat cute, but his behavior... Ivan couldn't figure this boy out.

Francis, the director or the movie, had worked with Alfred many times before this, and he told Ivan that he's never seen the younger actor act this way before, but he might have a reason for this behavior. But instead of telling Ivan, Francis said he rather watch them figure it out on their own.

 

Ivan finally learns the reason for Alfred's strange behavior one day while walking from the set after finishing his filming for the day. 

When the other actor sees Ivan walking towards him his faces changes in the usual scowl that seems unbefitting. As they get closer Alfred once again never says hello and almost walks by Ivan. But for Ivan, this is the last straw, in that moment he decides to find out what exactly this blond boy's problem is. He grabs Alfred's wrist just as it's about to get away from him. Alfred quickly turns his head to him and Ivan looks at him and asks "What is your problem with me?" Ivan continues to look at Alfred for to respond, but he doesn't. He continues to look at Ivan with a look in his eyes that the taller can't figure out. 

The two of them look at each other and continue to look until Ivan lets go of Alfred's wrist and Alfred turns partly around and kisses the man next to him. He kisses Ivan on the lips and for a second Ivan's mind goes blank and before he knows it he's kissing back. He understands Alfred now and why Alfred was being so.....

Next, he's pushing Alfred up against a wall, they're still kissing, he places himself between Alfred's legs, trapping the blond between the wall and the Russian. The two of them go at it, nipping, sucking, biting in a confusion blur of triggered senses, while still outside where anyone can see them.

Alfred runs his fingers through Ivan's pale, almost white hair, he tugs on the strands when Ivan presses against him. Ivan groans into the other's mouth in response and runs his hands down Alfred's sides, slips them under the button down that the costume department has placed on his co-star. He hears the other gasp as his cold hands run over warm, golden skin. 

Alfred moves his lips and gives them back to Ivan who nips and runs his tongue over them before pushing back in and kissing the shorter of the two. Alfred moves his hands down to rub the back of Ivan's neck, slipping them under the scarf that had been placed there. His hands are so warm, almost hot, they make Ivan feel drowsy and he wants to curl into Alfred even more. 

But then Ivan remembers that Alfred has places to be even if he himself is off for the rest for the day. They should probably stop, Ivan should probably put an end to this and make Alfred go before anyone sees them. Or he could just continue, which he does, he goes to Alfred's tan neck and begins to kiss up and down while Alfred's eyelids flutter and he lets out a small moan as Ivan rubs against him just right. 

And Alfred drops his hand down to...

"And once again, I am right about love" the strong French accent from behind Ivan has both of them snapped out of their trance and looking straight at their director, who appears to have finally come looking for his star actors. 

Alfred is the first to speak, "um." He's bright red and Ivan is sure he is looking just the same way. "I can explain...."

Their director just looks at them, smirking to himself, because this was seeable from over 400 feet away. He had known Alfred since he was a child, he knew all the reasons for Alfred's behavior. But honestly, Francis was just glad that these two had finally sorted out that sexual tension, now they could finally get back to acting. There was a very busy schedule to follow!

He waves his hand in a swiping away gesture, "Now that you two have figured yourselves out, we can get back it shooting this movie", he motions over to Alfred, "now if you two will excuse me, I'll just take Alfred so we can finish for today. Don't worry Ivan, I'll bring him back to you later, so you two can... finish up."

Francis directs the blushing Alfred into the direction of the set. Alfred had a guilty look on his face, yet, he still turns his head to mouth at Ivan, a words of promise, 'see you later'.

Ivan can't wait.


End file.
